Madame Non
by Pauapu
Summary: Je suis particulièrement douée pour trouver des excuses afin de ne pas me rendre à des rendez-vous. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'y oblige... ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'IL m'y oblige...
1. Partie I

_Salut ! Me voilà avec une mini-fiction en deux chapitres et qui est déjà finie. Je posterai la fin dans une petite semaine._

_Tout est J.K.R._

_Et merci d'avance de me lire =)_

**Madame Non : Partie Un**

« Non, je ne saurai pas venir, je dois finir ce rapport. »

« Non, Ginny m'a demandé d'aller faire su shopping. »

« Non, j'ai prévu de manger avec Harry et Ron. »

« Non, désolée. »

Ces excuses, je les sors souvent à tout va. D'habitude les gens me croient, mais ces derniers, je m'enlise dans le mensonge et c'est tout simplement catastrophique de sortir de ce bourbier fait de mensonges et d'excuses. Je ne le fais même pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si une force extérieure me retenait d'accepter les invitations, ce qui, au final, me laisse seule avec mes précieux livres dans la bibliothèque. Je ne renie pas mes hobbies mais parfois j'aimerais avoir le courage de dire oui. Je suis une froussarde, une poule mouillée. Un comble pour une Gryffondor.

Lien de cause à effet, à vingt-quatre ans, j'habite seule dans un quartier de Londres situé à côté d'une bibliothèque moldue avec mon nouveau chat, Pattencarré, que j'ai nommé en hommage à Pattenrond. J'ai un chouette boulot qui me permet de faire des rencontres, celui de Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste mais malheureusement, il reste un vide.

J'en viens à l'origine de ma peur ou de mon obsession à dire non. Elle se résume à un seul nom : Ron. C'est très idiot de ma part, après tout, je suis une femme forte avec un caractère bien trempé qui normalement ferait que je ne devrais avoir peur de rien… Et ben non. J'ai une peur, j'ai même une phobie, celle de me m'engager.

J'ai ouvert mon cœur une fois à cet homme et pour finir, il me l'a brisé. Je ne lui en veux pas, enfin un peu, mais j'ai pu réaliser avec le recul qu'il avait eu raison de mettre fin à notre relation. Nous n'étions pas heureux. Notre couple avait comme carburant la routine et dès que ce carburant se tarissait, nous nous disputions comme chat et rat. Sauf que maintenant, ma routine était ma vie de célibataire, désespérément monotone tout ça parce que je dis non.

Mais, car oui, il y a un mais, cette monotonie a fini par changer. Et voici comment :

J'attendais tranquillement Harry et Ginny au Chaudron Baveur. Plus précisément, je claquais la langue impatiemment toutes les dix secondes parce que mes imbéciles d'amis étaient, comme toujours, sacrément en retard.

« Granger ? »

Et merde. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant dans toute sa splendeur. D'accord, j'entretenais avec lui des rapports plus ou moins normaux depuis que nous étions devenus collègues. Encore bien qu'il était spécialisé dans les potions et non dans les sortilèges guérisseurs de blessures dues aux métamorphoses sinon la compétition entre nous aurait été encore plus présente qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'empêchait que nos relations de ces derniers temps étaient plutôt ambigües. C'était peut-être moi qui me faisais des idées mais j'avais l'impression que lorsque nous nous croisions, il faisait exprès de m'effleurer tantôt la main, tantôt le bras et tantôt la hanche. Ce n'était absolument pas désagréable mais étrange venant de sa part.

« Malfoy. »

« Que fais-tu donc seule ici ? »

« J'attends Harry et Ginny. »

Mon cher collègue haussa un sourcil si haut que je me retins de lui rire au nez.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te provoque une si grande réaction ? »

« Ginny et Potter sont partis en voyage d'affaire. »

C'était tout simplement impossible. Harry m'avait bel et bien appelé vers dix heures ce matin pour me dire d'aller au Chaudron Baveur à seize heures et qu'il m'amenait une surprise. Ok, d'accord, le temps que mon cerveau se mette en marche et j'avais compris. La surprise devait être Draco. Ce devait être dû au plan de réinsertion d'anciennes victimes de la guerre, dont Draco faisait partie et dont Ginny était la présidente. En effet, mon cher collègue avait été innocenté en partie grâce au témoignage d'Harry. Mon meilleur ami a toujours eu cette âme charitable et son don de persuasion.

« J'en conclus, Malfoy, que tu es ma surprise. »

« Et toi, Granger, la mienne. »

Parce qu'en plus cet espèce de crétin avait fait le même coup à Draco Malfoy !

« En fait, Granger, tu n'es pas vraiment une surprise, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Potter et à sa femme d'arranger ce rendez-vous. »

J'étais interloquée. Mais quel culot ! Et mon avis là-dedans hein !

« Parce que je sais, Granger, que si je te l'avais demandé directement, tu m'aurais sorti une excuse des plus consternantes, mais néanmoins amusante, comme tu as l'habitude de faire lorsque tu éconduis les autres personnes intéressées. »

« Je peux savoir la raison de ce plan machiavélique ? »

« Simple. Tu me plais Granger. »

Direct, franc, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. J'avais surtout envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à puissance maximum pour me trouver une excuse digne de ce nom mais malheureusement, j'avais libéré toute mon après-midi et ma soirée pour mes deux futurs ex-meilleurs amis et l'homme qui se tenait devant avec son maudit sourire en coin devait le savoir.

« Tu sais que tu es bloquée, Granger, tu vas devoir passer la fin de ta journée en ma compagnie, que cela te plaise ou non. De plus, j'appellerai même ce moment passé ensemble un premier rendez-vous. »

Cette perspective me fit transpirer. Et c'est exactement à ce moment-là que l'idée du siècle me vint.

« Puis-je d'abord aller me refaire une beauté ? »

« Si tu veux te faire belle pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, même si je te trouve déjà attrayante comme ça. »

En jean et en t-shirt et non maquillée de surcroit ? Chercherait-il à me flatter pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ? Pas de chance, j'avais déjà la solution. Je me dirigeai donc vers les toilettes en espérant que la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue était ouverte. Bingo c'était le cas. Je grimpai sur le trône et passai péniblement mais surement par la fenêtre. J'avais presque les pieds au sol quand je sentis des mains s'agripper à mes hanches afin de me soulever et me faire descendre de là.

« Tu cherchais quelque chose ? »

Draco Malfoy, je te maudis. Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?

« Granger, je connais ta tendance à t'enfuir lorsqu'il s'agit de relations humaines mais tu vas finir par me vexer. »

Maudit sourire en coin, maudit cheveux blonds, maudits yeux gris et maudite vie !

« Bon, maintenant, pouvons-nous aller manger quelque chose ou vas-tu t'enfuir en courant et vais-je encore devoir te devancer ? »

« J'ai faim. »

C'est ainsi j'eu un premier rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics du Londres côté sorcier. Le menu était évidemment excessivement cher mais mon rencart, ça me fait tout drôle rien que d'y penser, m'avait assuré que l'addition était pour lui. Sauf que quand le serveur arriva avec « le caviar aux potirons accompagné de ses légumes magiques au whisky pur feu », le plat le plus cher, bien entendu, j'eus un remord. Il fallait que je le remercie, c'était plus fort que moi. Même si j'ai tendance à fuir, je garde ma bonté malgré tout.

« Au fait, Malfoy, merci pour le plat. »

« Tu as intérêt à le finir, ton plat. »

Sa phrase me fit rire et je dégustai mon caviar comme il se doit. Draco Malfoy remontait lentement mais surement dans mon estime. Je n'avais jamais mangé un truc aussi bon. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il commande un dessert avec moi, j'ai horreur de manger les douceurs seule dans un restaurant. Je me promis que s'il prenait un dessert, je ne m'enfuirai pas juste après avoir mangé.

« Tu sais, Granger, il y a une chose en toi qui me fascine mais je n'arrive absolument pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais plus, je te côtoie, plus je pense que c'est ta façon d'être inaccessible et disponible en même temps. »

Je rougis, comme une adolescente peu sure d'elle qui ne fait qu'attendre que son prince charmant lui adresse la parole. Je faillis enlacer le serveur quand il arriva pile au moment ou le regard du vicieux blondinet se fit plus tendre. Ce dernier continua de me regarder dans les yeux tout en commandant un dessert, et pas n'importe lequel ! Mon préféré.

« J'aimerais le fondant au chocolat sur son nuage de vanille. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que.. ? »

« Je me suis renseigné. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Je sais donc, que une fois tous les mois, tu vas dans une pâtisserie à l'autre bout de Londres rien que pour ton fondant au chocolat. Je sais aussi que tu le rapportes chez toi et que tu le manges seulement le soir. »

« Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Non, mais il m'arrive de m'arrêter devant ta porte d'entrée sans oser frapper. »

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe. C'est là que je compris que je compris que l'homme qui était assis en face de moi était amoureux.

« Le fondant au chocolat sur son nuage de vanille. »

Le serveur était à nouveau de retour, quel sens du timing parfait.

« A emporter, et l'addition s'il-vous-plait. »

Le garçon revint à la vitesse de l'éclair, Draco paya et prit le dessert.

« Hermione, je te l'offre, pense à moi quand tu le mangeras. »

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire, et me tendit le paquet. Je lui offris un sourire radieux en retour. Et puis, sans m'en rendre compte, il m'embrassa. Le contact entre nos lèvres ne dura pas plus de trois secondes mais je pus aisément sentir le caviar bondir dans mon estomac. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il me remit une mèche folle derrière l'oreille et murmura :

« Je te libère.»

Parti, il avait transplané.

_Fin de la première partie_

_Pauapu_


	2. Partie II

_Voici la suite et dernière partie de ma petite histoire !_

_Tout est à J.K.R._

_Et encore une fois, merci à toutes les reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur fiction favorite !_

_Voici donc la fin de cette mini-fic...  
_

**Madame Non : Partie Deux**

Fondant au chocolat. Je bavais rien qu'en y pensant. J'ouvris la boîte en me remémorant les évènements de l'après-midi. Draco Malfoy était un mystère vivant, une énigme. Mais, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais vraiment apprécié cet après-midi. Je l'appréciai encore plus quand je vis une carte posée à côté du fondant disant « _Bon Appétit_ ». Je la pris dans les mains en pensant à ce nouveau Draco attentionné que je découvrais. Je pris une fourchette afin d'engloutir cette montagne de calorie quand j'entendis des coups frapper à la porte. Frustrée, je promis mille souffrances à celui ou celle qui osait me déranger dans un moment pareil.

« J'arrive. »

J'ouvris la porte avec mon regard spécial dégage-de-là-immédiatement-ou-je-te-tue mais ma surprise balaya mon regard spécial.

« Tu ne pensais quand même que j'allais te laisser manger ton fondant seule ? »

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant moi, une fourchette à la main accompagné de son habituel sourire en coin. Trop hébétée pour lui dire quoique que soit d'autre, je l'invitais à entrer.

« Au fait, Granger, c'est notre deuxième rendez-vous, j'ai même pris un DBD avec moi. »

Je suppose qu'il voulait dire DVD, mais j'étais tellement choquée par son intrusion que j'arrivai même plus à fermer ma bouche. Je repris conscience quand je vis qu'il entamait mon gâteau.

« Pas touche ! Moi d'abord ! »

Réaction puérile, je sais. Mais Draco me sourit et me présenta sa fourchette. J'étais gênée, rouge de honte, mais je goutai quand même.

« Mmmmmmmmmmmm. »

C'était vachement bon. Ma réaction dut étonner Draco car c'était à son tour de montrer un signe de gêne.

« Bah quoi ? Tu voulais venir me voir manger, assume. »

Nous finîmes le fondant en silence.

« Au fait, tu m'as parlé de DVD, c'est lequel ? »

« C'est un film moldu, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais mon effort. Sherlock Holmes, je crois que ça s'appelle. »

Wouaaaw. Draco Malfoy avait apporté du Guy Ritchie avec du Jude Law dedans. Wouaaaw ! Là, j'étais vraiment impressionnée. Et c'est avec bon cœur que je mis le DVD dans le lecteur et que j'invitai mon si généreux nouvel ami à s'assoir dans mon canapé.

« Chouette salon. »

Il ne pouvait être qu'ironique. J'étais plutôt fière d'être Gryffondor et mon salon reflétait à merveille les couleurs de mon ancienne maison de Poudlard. Canapé rouge, coussin doré, papier peint doré avec une frise rouge, un tableau représentant un lion et une bibliothèque bien garnie représentait l'une de mes pièces favorites de la maison. Il n'y avait que le sol, du parquet, qui n'avait pas de connotation Gryffondorienne.

« Bienvenue dans l'antre de la lionne. »

Le film se mit en route et je m'assis à côté de Draco. Dix minutes passèrent et je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer sur le film, pourtant bien, mais j'avais l'impression que l'air autour de moi était de plus en plus lourd. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Trente minutes plus tard, je me jetai sur Draco pour l'embrasser. Il répondit aussitôt à ma fougue. Il embrassait bien, je devais l'avouer. Sa langue se mélangeait à la mienne en une douce caresse. Je sentais son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien. C'est une bagarre qui éclata dans le film qui nous sépara, j'avais fait un bon sur le côté et Draco, bien évidemment, rigola. Le reste du film se passa en silence. C'est donc entièrement satisfaite que je retirai le film du lecteur pour le rendre à Draco.

« Tu peux le garder, je n'ai pas de DBD chez moi. »

« Merci. »

Il se leva et s'étira comme un chat, ce qui m'attendrit mais pas trop quand même. Enfin, si. Bref.

Comme précédemment dans la journée, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le contact dura à nouveau trois secondes ou même moins et il me murmura à nouveau :

« Je te libère. »

Je ne parvins presque pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Ce stupide blondinet me perturbait plus que je ne le souhaitais. J'avais des frissons partout quand je repensai au baiser. Merlin, faut absolument que j'arrête d'y penser. Je travaillais le lendemain et je me réveillai du pied gauche, avec une humeur massacrante due à mon manque de sommeil. Mes patients allaient en pâtir, c'était certain.

« Bonjour, je suis le médicomage Granger, que puis-je vais faire pour vous ? »

La raison me semblait évidente. Cet homme avait des oreilles et une queue de renard. Mais la profession exigeait cette phrase d'accueil.

« Vous pouvez le constater par vous-même. »

L'homme eut un sourire charmeur qui me laissa de marbre.

« Quand vous m'aurez soigné, cela vous dirait d'aller… »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ce refus instantané ? »

« Je suis prise. »

C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée. Pathétique. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de réfrigérer immédiatement l'aventurier qui m'invitait. Je soignai l'inconnu mi-homme, mi-renard et demandai au suivant de venir. J'aperçus un reflet blond dans le couloir et mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma cage thoracique. Le temps que mon patient suivant arrive, et je repris mes esprits.

Après une matinée harassante, je m'octroyai une pause de midi bien méritée. Je déballai mes tartines avec enthousiasme.

« Granger, ceci est notre troisième rendez-vous. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé.

« Et mon avis, là-dedans ? »

« Sans intérêt. »

Je rageai et mordis dans ma tartine en évitant son regard rieur. Nous mangeâmes en silence, lui me scrutant de ses yeux perçants et moi observant tout ce qu'il m'était possible d'observer hormis l'homme qui était assis devant moi.

« Au fait, tu es prise par qui ? »

Je le dévisageai avec étonnement.

« Oui, tout à l'heure, tu as dit à un patient que tu étais prise. »

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? »

« Non. »

Son regard innocent me fit, bien entendu, penser le contraire.

« J'ai uniquement dit ça dans le but de l'éconduire et tu le sais très bien. »

« Moi, je pense que cette excuse n'est pas inventée de toute pièce. Je te propose même qu'elle soit, quelques heures en retard, totalement justifiée, si tu es d'accord. »

Je réfléchis intensément. Me remettre en couple ? Ce serait un défi. Mais je commençai à vraiment apprécier Draco et ses manies et ses surprises aussi.

« Tu me donneras ta réponse lors du prochain rendez-vous. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front cette fois-ci, me laissant un goût de trop peu.

Et c'est ainsi, que maintenant, je me retrouve dans mon appartement à cogiter sur le cas Draco Malfoy. Le seul homme jusqu'ici à être parvenu à briser ma monotonie des excuses, des mensonges et du célibat.

Je me trouve ridicule. Je me suis faite belle, je me suis maquillée. Tout ça parce que ce stupide Draco Malfoy me plait et que, ô miracle, je suis prête à tenter ma chance avec lui. Il est huit heures du soir et j'ai hâte d'être à mon prochain rendez-vous. Mais s'il ne venait pas ? Un léger doute s'empare de moi.

Oh et puis, zut, je ne me suis pas faite belle pour rien. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant la porte de Draco Malfoy à hésiter si je dois frapper ou non.

« Entre Granger, je sais que tu es devant ! »

Je souffle un bon coup et ça y est. Il est là devant moi.

« Ceci est notre quatrième rendez-vous. »

« On deviendrait entreprenante, Granger ? »

« Oui, et je veux que l'on forme un couple, un vrai. »

« Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Hermione ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne briseras pas mon cœur ? »

« Non. »

« Madame Non serait-elle devenue positive ? »

« Et si tu la fermais, cher Draco, et que tu m'embrassais ? »

« D'accord. »


End file.
